


Veraciously

by Dexthecryptid (Godtie)



Series: OMGCP Prompts [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex burns like a motherfucker, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sunburn, did i spell that right? probably not, poor boy has to be a fuckin aloe vera connisuer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/pseuds/Dexthecryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh do “can’t you listen to me?” for nursey/dex if you want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veraciously

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from etherically on tumblr.

Dex gives Nursey an incredulous look, but he’s unable to keep the smile from tugging at the edges of his mouth. “Can’t you listen to me?”

Nursey is doing a terrible job of stifling his laughter. “I dunno dude, I don’t think I speak lobster?”

He’s referring to the beautifully painful sunburn Dex had managed to get on his face, ears, back of his neck, arms up to where his t-shirt sleeves rested, and his calves. The three frogs had gone on an excursion the day before walking through town to a park on the other side. They spent the afternoon there, throwing a frisbee around or just sitting in the grass. It had been a gorgeous day, mid seventies and sunny. And Dex had completely forgotten to apply sunscreen.

When Dex arrived to the Haus the next day, completely red and flinching when anyone got anywhere near him, as well as when he moved certain ways. Nursey and Chowder were chirping him relentlessly, and the rest of the team got in on it too. But now Nursey and Dex were on the couch, Dex with his laptop out but forgotten and Nursey turned towards him with a knee up on the couch to watch and chirp him.

Dex sighs. “Dude, come on.”

Nursey gives him a toothy grin before letting it recede. “Alright, fine, what?”

Dex shakes his head with an eye roll. “One, I need you to edit a paper for my english class before twelve tonight, and two…” He purses his lips for a moment and looks down, knowing he’s going to get chirped for the next request. “Do you think you could run to CVS and get me some aloe vera?” He doesn’t risk a glance up at Nursey. “I’ve already asked Bitty if he has any, and he said he doesn’t and that Holster doesn’t either because he used the last of his up the other week. And these actually really hurt…” He states, reminding himself not to lean back on the couch because the last time he did, it dug right into the burn on his neck. He risks a glance at Nursey then.

His teammate is looking back at him, that stupid half lidded gaze on, but it looks soft. His small smile looks soft too. Dex’s breath catches slightly. “Yeah dude,” Nursey starts, shrugging as if Dex’s request was the easiest thing in the world. “You might look like you rolled around in a strawberry patch, but I don’t wanna see you in pain.” He gets up, fixing his hat. 

Dex lets out a slightly relieved sigh. “Thank you dude, lemmy give you some money-“ He stops halfway through the sentence and halfway through reaching for his wallet, which his skin adamantly protested, when Nursey held up his hand.

“Nah bro. I got you covered. I’ll be back soon.” They both turn their heads when they hear Holster should something inaudible in the attic and Ransom begin to match his volume. “And you might wanna head to your dorm to finish that essay. I’ll meet you there?” Dex nods and Nursey leaves.

It takes Dex less than ten minutes to get to his dorm, less than twenty to get set up at his desk again. He’s in the middle of his last paragraph when there’s a knock on his door. He yells that it’s open and turns halfway to see Nursey with two plastic bags.

“… Dude, I only told you to get aloe vera.” Dex states, eyeing the bags suspiciously.

Nursey shrugs. “Yeah. but I didn’t know which kind you wanted. Plus I got you some sunscreen so you won’t animorph into a lobster again in the future.” 

Dex rolls his eyes but turns around in his chair fully, motioning for Nursey to hand him the bags. One is full of different types of sunscreen (some with the squeeze bottles, some spray, different types and strengths, even one that claims to be moisturizing as well), the other with different bottles of aloe vera and other burn remedies. Dex shakes his head. “This is ridiculous dude.” He rummages around the aloe vera bag, taking bottles out and reading the ingredients.

“What are you doing?” Nursey asks, sitting down on Dex’s bed.

“I’m trying to see if you got any that’s just pure aloe vera.” Dex replies slowly as he scans a bottle before grabbing another. 

“Is pure better than… not?” Nursey asks. “I’ve never had to use it, never got a sun burn.”

Dex lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, it is. At least that’s what my mom always says, she was really uptight about it. She always talked about getting and growing her own aloe plants with how much we all needed over the summer.” He puts the bag down, opening the bottle in his hand and smelling it quickly. “Yeah, I think this is actually the brand she used to get.” He looks at the bottle before looking back to his computer, contemplating for a moment. Then he turns back to Nursey. “Totally feel free to say no since this is kind of weird, but would you put some on me? I’m literally almost done with the essay and I don’t wanna get shit all over my hands and have to go wash them.”

Nursey bites on his bottom lip for half a second before sliding off the bed. “Uh, sure.” He replies, taking the bottle from Dex. 

“The worst burn is the back of my neck, if you could at least put some on there that would be great.” He looks down at his shirt, bringing a hand up to tug at the collar. “I’m actually gonna take this off, I hate it when my clothes stick to it.”

He quickly but carefully sheds his shirt and turns back to his computer, grimacing as the fabric drags over his red skin. Nursey watches. Dex returns to typing on his computer and Nursey takes a few moments, looking at the dichotomy of the red and white skin, the line where the two meet, and the freckles that speckle his shoulders and back. He swallows before squirting some of the gel onto one of his hands, feeling it between his thumb and fingers for a few seconds before beginning to apply it to Dex’s neck.

Dex shivers under his touch, letting out a soft, “Shit, that’s kinda cold.” Nursey says a soft sorry, but continues to rub the gel into his skin, trying to get as much of the red as he can before getting more gel on his fingers, rubbing it between his thumb and fingers now to warm it up before applying it. He likes the feeling of Dex’s skin under his hand, even if it’s with a layer of goo between them. He likes the soft sighs Dex makes from the relief the aloe is giving him already, but also the small shivers Nursey notices when he gets a little too close to Dex’s ears. The tips of those are red, though, so Nursey another dab of aloe before rubbing it into the burns on them. Dex shivers. It’s big. 

“Fuck dude, careful.” Dex says, letting out a slightly forced laugh. Maybe asking Nursey to do this wasn’t the best idea for needing to stay focused on his essay. Especially when lately he’s been less and less able to keep his eyes off him. Finding himself staring when he isn’t looking, careful not to be caught.

Nursey doesn’t say anything. He’d do anything to have Dex shiver like that under his hands in a more intimate situation. He wonders if Dex would shiver like that if it had been his teeth instead of his fingers. He moves to the other ear, and Dex shivers again. Nursey bites his bottom lip and takes in a breath before stepping away. He doesn’t trust himself to not do anything.

“Alright, finish your essay. I can help with the rest after, but you kinda need your arms, and I’m not getting under your desk to do your legs.” Unless you want me under your desk, between your legs as you study, his mind supplements and his eyes close for a moment to calm down. He sits back down on Dex’s bed, sure not to touch the hand with aloe on it to anything, and he’s sure Dex is staring intently at his computer because he’s doing work. Not because he’s trying not to look at Nursey. Not because he might be embarrassed from how he reacted to Nursey’s hands on him. Not because Nursey is literally waiting for him on his bed, regardless of the reason. Nursey shakes his head and looks away from him. That’s definitely wrong. Definitely not the Dex he knows. He’s being ridiculous.

Nursey spend the next few minutes just looking around Dex’s room. He’s been in it plenty of times to either study or help his friend home after a kegster, but he still enjoys observing it. Figuring out how Dex works. It’s cut short by a satisfied sigh from Dex as he saves the document. 

“Alright, I’m done. Just need you to edit it.” He finally turns to look at Nursey, and Nursey wishes Dex’s face wasn’t red from the sun so he could tell if he was blushing or not. Dex holds out his hand to take the aloe bottle from Nursey. “I can put the rest on myself.”

Nursey pauses, looking down at the bottle. “I mean… want me to anyway?” He asks, glancing up at Dex. 

Dex’s brows furrow. “I mean, I can do it myself-“

“No, yeah, I know.” Nursey quickly interjects, but he still hasn’t handed the bottle over. “I was just thinking, like, it hurts to move your arms anyway. Plus I’m sure it feels good to have someone else do it.” He licks his lips. And, well, he wouldn’t be opposed to having Dex under his hands again. 

Dex pauses and his brow furrows for a moment before he speaks. “Uh, sure. I guess.” He looks down at his pants. “… I mean, I’m gonna have to takes these off.” He states, looking back at Nursey.

“Yeah, dude, of course.” Nursey replies, willing himself not to stare at the pants. That would soon be off Dex. He wishes it were by his hand. His gross, aloe vera-y hand. 

Dex turns away and strips off his pants, sucking in a breath when they catch on his burned calves. He steps out of them and Nursey can’t help but stare. He’s seen Dex stark naked, but it’s been in a different situation. Not when they’re alone in Dex’s dorm room, with Dex stripping for the purpose of letting Nursey rub his hands all over him. Nursey is both in heaven and hell. 

Dex turns around and Nursey forces himself to look up at his face and not anywhere else. Dex shifts awkwardly which makes Nursey smile. He stands upend gestures to the bed. “Sit down. I’m gonna have to get your legs anyway and it’ll make it easier.”

They switch places, Nursey opening the cap of the bottle again and squirting more on his hand. He kneels down, deciding to start with Dex’s legs and work his way up. His hands smooth the gel into his skin, working it around until the entire burn and a little more, going up behind his knees and onto the back go his thigh. Nursey stops before his hands can travel further up, and instead moves to Dex’s arms. 

Dex doesn’t watch Nursey. Nursey glances up a few times at Dex’s face, trying to gauge his emotion or reaction to him literally lathering him up (regardless that it’s kinda gross and sticky green gel). Instead each time he’s either found Dex with his eyes closed or looking somewhere else, maybe lost in thought. And Nursey curses the burn on Dex’s face for hiding the possible blush.

Nursey pauses once he’s done with practically worshiping Dex’s arms, feeling the muscles under them and studying the veins. Nursey lets himself wonder what i would be like to be able to caress his arms freely, skin against skin, maybe laying on a bed or cuddled on a couch. Absentmindedly touching his skin, his freckles, the light hair that covers them. Just… touching Dex. Nothing really more, but nothing really less.

Finally he moves to Dex’s face. Dex’s eyes are closed and he jolts very slightly, brow furrowing for a half a second and head turning a half inch before relaxing again. Relaxing into Nursey’s hands. Nursey feels a twinge in his heart as he smooths the gel over his cheeks. Dex isn’t leaning into his hands, but he isn’t leaning away. Nursey cups his cheeks in his hands, rubbing the gel in with his thumbs.

He swallows.

“Can you listen to me?” He asks, heart picking up. It’s soft, not like Dex’s exasperated response to his chirps. Questioning, cautious. He hopes Dex recognizes the call back.

Dex opens his eyes. Nursey almost falls into their hazel. He realizes that means Dex is listening. He licks his lips.

“I like you.”

A weird mix of emotions flashes in Dex’s eyes. Nursey realizes that statement is confusing. Dex open’s his mouth but Nursey beats him to it.

“I mean like… Romantically. Dating wise. Like, kissing, and hand holding. Cuddling, if you like that. Being together. I’d like to be in that sort of relationship with you. I like you.” He pauses. “I understand if you don’t reciprocate or if you want to just forget about this.”

Dex stares back at him. His mouth hadn’t closed yet. Nursey is so tempted to claim it with his own, but jesus this isn’t the time. Then his hands are pressed harder against Dex’s face and Dex’s eyes are closed again but this time he’s leaning into Nursey’s hands, and he’s turning his head, and he’s pressing his lips to Nursey’s hand and oh.

Oh.

“Jesus, dude, why’d you have to confess to me when I’m too burnt for you to touch me comfortably?”

Nurse’s heart swells.

“So you like me?”

“Yeah, dude, I have for a while. I mean jesus, I always thought you were attractive. Fuck man, who wouldn’t?”

“… But I thought you were straight?”

“Never said it, never denied it. Being out isn’t exactly something I’ve done before, and it was just easier to deal with people thinking I’m straight. Plus I’m not exactly gay either? I figured out I’m asexual. Probably uh… I think it was homoromantic?”

Nursey nods. “Alright. I can totally work with that. But we can talk about that later, if that’s okay?”

Dex gives him a questioning look. “Why later?”

Nursey smiles. “Well, for one, I think my hands are slowly solidifying to your face as this shit dries.” He earns an eye roll from Dex. “And secondly,” Nurse says, softer this time. “I’d really like to kiss you right now, if that’s alright with you.”

Dex pulls Nursey down without hesitation. It’s a little messy and they smile into each other before figuring out the right angles. Nurse’s hands stay on Dex’s cheeks and Dex’s find Nursey’s hair and they kiss. And it’s good. 

When they finally pull away they’re both slightly out of breath and looking into each other’s eyes, smiles spreading on their faces.

“I really wish you weren’t all burnt up, Poindexter. I’d love to see the blush you must have on your face right now.”

Nursey definitely deserved the hard smack on the arm he received from that. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is supposed to be an aloe vera pun. Also the original title of this was gonna be Lobster Skinned.
> 
> Want to send me a prompt, talk about this fic, or chat with me in general? Find me at [Dexthecryptid](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
